wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Basic account security
Account Sharing Blizzard does not recognize the transfer of World of Warcraft Accounts or BNET Accounts (each an “Account”).See Ownership/Selling of the Account or Virtual Items section of WORLD OF WARCRAFT® TERMS OF USE AGREEMENT (US / EU) Last Updated December 9, 2010You may not purchase, sell, gift or trade any Account, or offer to purchase, sell, gift or trade any Account, and any such attempt shall be null and void. Blizzard owns, has licensed, or otherwise has rights to all of the content that appears in the Game. You agree that you have no right or title in or to any such content, including without limitation the virtual goods or currency appearing or originating in the Game, or any other attributes associated with any Account. Blizzard does not recognize any purported transfers of virtual property executed outside of the Game, or the purported sale, gift or trade in the “real world” of anything that appears or originates in the Game. Accordingly, you may not sell in-game items or currency for “real” money, or exchange those items or currency for value outside of the Game. : For something like power leveling (besides it being against the T.O.S.) it's extremely unsafe. You represent that you are an adult in your country of residence.See Eligibility section of WORLD OF WARCRAFT® TERMS OF USE AGREEMENT (US / EU) Last Updated December 9, 2010 You agree to these Terms of Use on behalf of yourself and, at your discretion, for one (1) minor child for whom you are a parent or guardian and whom you have authorized to play the Game using the license granted to you. Contact or E-Mails From Blizzard * What's this email from @bIizzard.com? It wants my account information! ** It's highly likely that this is an email that is trying to get some of your information. Most of the time, this would be defined as a scam. While you can generally be secure with emails, it never hurts to disable HTML in your email client. If you're unsure of how to do this, then highlight, copy (Ctrl + C), and paste (Ctrl + P) (For Macintosh users, please use the Apple key in place of the Ctrl key) the link into a web browser. Sometimes, they use html in order to try and trick you into going to a website that is different than what is actually represented. Example: it could say (www.worldofwarcraft.com/account/) but actually link to (www.google.com). While (www.google.com) is a secure website, they will not be linking to a safe website. * I was just contacted in-game by a Game Master for my password! ** This is highly unlikely. What happens, most of the time, is that players are exploiting, if you will, your chat box in order to make it appear as if someone sent you a message that they didn't truthfully send. Typically, you can verify this by clicking on their name to see if this brings up the whisper tool. If you see a message from a Game Master and get a message from the same player every time at the same time, they're trying to scam you. Please report them immediately. This is a highly punishable violation of rules, and they can be banned for it. Running programs and visiting websites * Time to go download that new teleport hack! Thanks for the info! ** This is a bad idea. Most of the time, hacks do not work and they're merely there to try and get your account information through a key-logger. Do not download any hacks or other programs that claim to do XYZ function that you can't do in-game. Blizzard doesn't take too kindly to violating the Terms of Service that they set up to protect users. * Hooray! Thanks for the info! Time to go activate WoW.exe! ** That's great that you're going to go play World of Warcraft, but you should use the Launcher.exe (or just Launcher on the Mac). Why? Well, quite simply, it's an excellent tool that can catch some viruses/trojans that you may not know that you have on your computer. One primary example is trojan-downloader.win32.agent that was found on many computers using the Launcher.exe instead of WoW.exe. **: *''What about other programs that are detected, though?'' **Oh, that's easy! For a list of trojans/viruses that the Launcher is currently identifying: **: * I'm unsure of this website that I found in my email. ** There are websites that use names, very similar to popular pages for World of Warcraft. An example might be something like (www.vvorldofwarcraft.com). Instead of a "w" there are two "v"s. People can get very sneaky with this sort of stuff. So, what's the point of these spoof websites? Well, it's basically to trick you to attempting to log into their server and then they'll have your account information. Usually, the login pages that spoof websites use, will redirect you back to the traditional World of Warcraft webpage that you would normally be directed to if the login failed. A good way to avoid this is to simply type out links yourself. Contacting Blizzard Game Master Department: The Game Master Department is most likely the department that you are most familiar with. They can assist in minor issues such as accidentally deleting an item or needing your character to be moved or to investigate an account if it has been compromised and can lock it. Functions: Assist players who are having loot problems, users who are stuck, item issues, hacks, bots, harassment, etc. A complete list of available fields can be found by click the red "?" in-game and selecting each field. Methods of contact: There are two ways to contact the Game Master department concerning most of your in-game issues. First method: you can use the red "?" in-game, which is called a petition, and will open up a document that a Game Master will look at and be able to speak with you. If you're offline, they will email you concerning your issues. Second method: You can email them at (wowgm@blizzard.com). This is an email to the Game Master's Department. If you wish to contact them using this email, make sure you're using your account registered email address. Primary Game Master Support Page(s): : : Customer Support forum: : : Primary support page(s): : : Account Administration The Account Administration is primarily used for users who have had a hacked account and their account has been locked. It can also be used to appeal bans. Functions: Assisting users with locked accounts and appeals to bans/actions taken against the account. Methods of Contact: There are two ways to contact Account Administration. You can email them at ((wowaccountadmin@blizzard.com) using the registered email address of your account that has been banned or locked. The second method is using the email form (US / EU). You must use the registered email address of the account that has been affected in order to receive help. Primary Support Page(s): : : Technical Support Technical support deals with issues such as being unable to connect to the server or having a graphics problem. Functions: Able to assist users who are having any sort of client side issues. (Too numerous to list) Methods of Contact: There are four ways to contact the Technical Support Department. You can email them at (wowtech@blizzard.com). You can fill out the email webform (US / EU). Primary Support Page(s): : : Technical Support forum: : :: : Media Videos ; Customer Support Videos File:Help!_I_got_hacked!_-_World_of_Warcraft_%26_Diablo_III_compromised_account_(WoW_D3_Bnet)|WoW - Help! I got hacked! File:About_scam_attempts_-_World_of_Warcraft_(WoW)_Battle.net|WoW / Battle.net - About scam attempts File:Account security General tips - World of Warcraft (WoW) Battle.net|WoW - Account security: General tips File:Battle.net_Authenticator_--_Protect_your_account_(Bnet_WoW_D3_SC2)|How to use the Battle.net Authenticator File:Battle.net_SMS_Protect_--_Increase_security_with_text_message_notifications_(Bnet_WoW_D3_SC2) References See also * Security guide External links ;Battle.net Security ;Security checklists ;Support ;Info ;News Category:Guides Category:Technical support